30 de junio
by Nai SD
Summary: —No soy una niña ya me estan cansando.¡ Este año mi cumpleaños no se celebrara! -Claaro que sí- pensó Darien . Homenaje a mi querida Serena one-shot


**LOs personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi yo sólo intento elogiar a mi princesa de la infansia, a mi querida Serena Tsukino**

* * *

**.**

***°+.+*~^30 de junio^~*°**

**+.*.+  
**

**~_Feliz cumpleaños reina Serena~_  
**

**_._**

~Es cierto era 30 de junio, el día más importante de todo Tokio de Cristal. El día en el cual nuestra reina y la princesa cumplen años. Cada año para está fecha se hace un gran banquete, con baile, comidas, desfiles y carrozas. Pero este año la reina pelio con unas de sus guardianas, para ser específico con la princesa Reí, entonces se empacó como una niña pequeña y se encerró en su aposento y decretó que no habría fiesta.

La única esperanza que tenemos es el rey, pero cuando el pueblo le contó su idea de hacer una fiesta sorpresa, él casi se desmaya. Le temé mucho a nuestra reina. Y hace bien en hacerlo cuando la reina se empacá nadie se salva.

Entonces nos quedó la pequeña dama, nuestra princesa, ella también es cumpliañera y se enojó mucho por la decisión infantil de su madre. Imagínense los caprichos de la Reina Serena intecificados, Oh son temibles... Y eso a que viene bueno pues simple y fácil: El rey Darien o Endymion como gusten llamarlo le temé más a la venganza que se le pueda ocurrir a su "pequeña" hija que a su propia esposa.

Conclusión el rey convenció a las guardinas de cerebrale a sus mujeres una fiesta sorpresa, ya que este acontecimiento ocurre una vez al año.

—Amy necesito que tú uses tú computadora para poder calibrar las cortinas y los adornos. —ordenó el rey, la peliazul acintio super profesional. —Tú Lita guía a los cocineros y avísale a Drew que usaremos su Crow...

—Sí Darien Drew no tendrá problema en cooperar. —sonrió Lita con malicia y empezó caminar...

—Ok. Tú Mina encargate de la música y de escoger los modelos para la decoración, eres buena en eso. —Le dijo a Mina y la chica se sintió super elojiada y dio saltitos como sí fuera una niña.

—Mejor curar y prevenir, haces una buena elección. —le contestó muy convencida Mina.

—Es mejor prevenir que curar. Se dice Mina y además no viene al caso. —la corrigió Amy que asomaba por una ventana, la rubia se sonrojo.

—Ya ya chicas vayan a su puesto que yo voy a enviar las invitaciones. —Empezó a caminar, pero una esbelta pelinegra lo detuvo.

—¿Y yo que hago?

—Oh Rei tú... —se quedó pensando y la pelinegra impaciente empezó a golpear su taco —encargate de... Ummm... De controlar que todos hagan bien su trabajo. —le ordenó al fin, ya que ella era la culpable de todo esto y además era la más gritona y temperamental.

Dadas las órdenes el fue asta su "oficina" ese lugar lleno de computadoras, envió invitaciones y explicó a los vecinos que sería una fiesta sorpresa. Al terminar se agarró la cabeza y rogó porque todo saliera bien.

Por otro lado Serena estaba en su habitación, no podía creer que Reí le faltase el respeto de esa forma, delante de todos y encima en vísperas de su cumpleaños.

Estaba segura de que ella y su hija pasarían el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

**...~.*.~...**

Los preparativos estaban saliendo calculadoramente bien. El nerviosismo del Rey se notaba a leguas y también faltaba un poquito de ese calorcito que tienen las mujeres Tsukino...

Pero en general todo estaba bien. Todas la chicas habían terminado sus trabajos y habían logrado que Serena no se diera cuenta y Rini tampoco.

Darien iría por Serena y Helios por Rini.

—Soy yo Darien... ¿puedo entrar?—pregunto al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

—No Darien eh dicho que no quería ver a nadie, sin excepción.

—Y yo que creí que sí habías madurado... —le respondió casi en susurro al escuchar el tono con en el que le había hablado su esposa. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Que dijiste Darien Chiba? —le gritó toda roja por el coraje.

—Que.. que.. te... amo.. mucho... —le dijo mientras metía las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y temblaba.

—Más te vale Chiba, más te vale. —Al pelinegro se le puso la piel de gallina. —¿A QUE VINISTE?

—Etto... Bueno lo que pasa es que Lita quiere hablar contigo y es muy importante. No puede venir por lo de su.. su... embarazo. Sí por su embarazo. —Mintió, no se le daba mucho el papel de mentiroso pero algo es algo.

—Más vale que no sea algo que tengo que ver con mi cumpleaños porque te retuerzo las bolas Eh —instintivamente se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, suerte que su rubia ya había pasado de él.

Serena camino enfadada por los pasillos, por más enojada que estuviera aún seguía deseando su fiesta de cumpleaños, con mucha gente riendo, con deliciosos pasteles preparados por Lita y con su príncipe azul bailando con ella Ahhh... Pero lo malo es que Darien ni siquiera le había dicho un "Féliz cumpleaños". A ratos desearía no haber tenido esa estúpida pelea con Rei.

Entró con un abrupto golpe en el interior del Crow y noto que todo estaba a oscuras, tras de ella entró Darien y prendió la luz, al mismo tiempo que el hacia eso, todos los allí presentes incluida la tonta de Rei le gritaron un cálido " Feliz cumpleaños" y vinieron a abrazarla.

Ella no podía creer que todos fueran taan tiernos, incluso había una pancarta que decía "Perdón por desobedecerla Reina nuestra, pero es nuestro deber hacer lo mejor que podamos para que usted este feliz" Oh de echo estaba a punto de lagrimear, su Darien la esperaba con una rosa y a todo su alrededor había deliciosos pasteles y regalos, como amaba ella sus regalos...

Entonces vio a Rei y recordó lo que está había echo el día anterior, reprimio su alegría y se cruzó de brazos ante la decepción de sus amigos, le sacó la lengua a la pelinegra y miró disgustado a su marido, este trago en seco. Rini quién también había sido sorprendida, jaló a su madre y la alejó del lugar.

—Madre ellos se han esforzado mucho por todo esto y está hermoso todo, es una gran muestra de aprecio ¿No crees que es injusto que tú por tus caprichos lo arruines todo? —Serena sabía que Rini tenía razón pero igual se sintió dolida por las palabras de su propia hija.

—Mira Rini es mejor que tú no..—pero no pudo continuar, la imagen que vio no la dejó continuar .

Los ojos le brillaron, Lita venía con exquisito pastel gigante con varias velas era el de ella. O por Dios era realmente hermoso. Embobada por semejante obra de arte, caminó cual zombie a su presa. Pasó de largo a Rini y a los demás, empezó a dar brincos de felicidad en cámara lenta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de enterrar su boca en esa delicia Rei la detuvo.

—Serena tonta espera, aún no has soplado la vela ni hemos cantado el feliz cumpleaños, aguanta un poquito nadie comerá tú pastel. —se lo dijo "amablemente" , pero Serena aún estaba resentida y esa fue la gota que arrevalso el vaso.

—¡Ya basta Rei deja de tratarme como sí fuera una niña! ¡¿Que no te vasto con arruinar y humillar mi persona?! Ya no lo soporto... —agarró la fuente con las pastas y se la tiro en la cara a la sacerdotista. Rei quedó con tallarines por todo su cuerpo y la salsa en su cara. Entonces Serena sonrió satisfecha. Pero nada iba a quedar ahí...

—¡Pues entnces deja de actuar como tal! —Rei cogió una de las copas con ensalada de fruta y se la arrojó a Serena, pero está la esquivo y la copa término en la cabeza de el pobre de Seiya.

Así Seiya se vengo y el pobre de Taiki que estaba tocando la guitarra quedó lleno de flan y dulce de leche. Pronto ya la comida iba y venía de un lado al otro de la sala, el "amargado" de Yaten, había ido por agua con jabón y empezó a arrogar de manera alocada para todos lados.

El cumpleaños era un desastre las cortinas las mesas, y los pisos llenos de comida, agua y jabón. Globos reventados por todas partes, pero lo bueno es que se estaban divirtiendo. Ya Serena había olvidado que estaba enojada y Rei también.

Rini había desaparecido junto a Helios y el pobre del Rey Darien tenía crema y chocolate por todo su cuerpo, asta Mina le había puesto una frutillita en su cabeza y le había dicho a Serena que ya tenía postre.

—¡MINA! —habían gritado ambos super rojos.

—¿Que acaso no es normal que las parejas para disfrutar más del acto sex ...

—Cállate mujer. —le había cortado Yaten.

—Eso no dices en la cama cariño. —ahora era el turno de Yaten de estar rojo.

Así la locura de fiesta continuó y pronto Andrew empezó a traer los tragos.

—No beban mucho, recuerden que hay diversión sin alcohol. —había dicho Amy. Aunque nadie la había echo mucho caso.

Ya habían jugado todos al verdad consecuencia y Nícolas se había tenido que retirar junto a su esposa porque ya no se podía sostener en pie...

—Ya se fue la viejita que empieze la fiesta. —gritó enloquesida Mina al mismo tiempo que apagaba la luz.

Los trhee Lighs se subieron a la barra e improvisaron un precario escenario. Cantaron varias de sus canciones y la gente bailaba al ritmo de su música. Cuando ya les estaba por ganar el cansancio una conocida canción empezó a sonar...

**_¡Que los cumplas Feliz! _**

**_¡Que los cumplas Feliz! _**

**_¡Que los cumplas Serena!_**

**_¡Que los cumplas Feliz! _**

Al terminar todos fueron a felicitarla y desearle lo mejor, pero Serena no podía parar de reir, por lo graciosa que había sonado esa versión borracha de el Feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando llegó el momento de que le hagan la malteada, Serena patinó por el suelo jabonoso y calló llevandose con en ella una silla. Darien asustado prendió la luz y se encontraron con una Serena inconciente en el piso.

Todos empezaron a movilisarse y apretaron el botón de urgencias; pronto el el biu biu biu biu biu de la ambulancia empezó a sonar, y cargaron a una desmayada Serena toda que por el susto se le había quitado la borrachera se fue con ella.

**.+.*.+.**

Todas las chicas ya estaban en el hospital a la espera de noticias sobre su reina, en eso el doctor abre la puerta de la consulta y llama a familiares o amigos...

—Nosotras. —dijeron al unísono Rei y Lita, entonces el doctor el hizo señas para que entren y vieron a una Serena muy sonriente sentada en una silla.

—El Rey tubo que ir a pagar la consulta, ¿pueden ustedes acompañar a la señora Tsukino?

—Si nosotros la ayudamos. —respondió Rei mientras ayudaban a Serena para que se apoye en sus hombros.

Así las tres "abrazadas" salieron de la consulta.

—¡Fué el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida! —sonrió emocionada, mientras que la gente las miraba raro por la ropa llena de comida y sucia que llevaban.

—Y todavía te faltan abrir los regalos... —le dijo Mina

A la Reina se le iluminaron los ojos. —¡Si! —sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron estrellas, con el pie sano empezó a saltar y Darien justo venía y negó con la cabeza.

Serena sin querer apoyó el pie que tenía fracturado, y se fue para adelante. Darien la sostuvo de zopetón y la rubia sonrio mientras lamio el cuello de su esposo, el pelinegro la miró extrañado.

—Etto... tenías chocolate...

**.+*~_Fin~*+._**

**V**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**JEJEJ Bueno yo me super dibertí escribiendo y espero que a ustedes le guste este mini one-shot.  
**

**Agradezco a Cony, Anna y Adileyne que me ayudaron con las ideas... Las kiero mucho chicas. **

**Que más decir gracias por lo que llegaron asta acá y espero sus review. **

**Besitos y abrazos! Se los kiere **

**Nai **

_**¡Feliz cumple Sere!**_


End file.
